Seek and You Shall Find
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Bethany Sloan's 15 year old daughter is having trouble coping with life. Will her mother and her be granted their hearts desires? What's happening with Metatron?
1. Fact or Fiction?

Seek and You Shall Find  
  
"I'm fifteen years old for God's sake, mother! Why must you always hide who he is from me? I'm old enough to know whatever it is!"  
For Melenie Sloan this was one of those days. She was a tall girl of fair complexion with dark brown shoulder length hair who was easily ticked off. And today she was extremely ticked. Her day at school was surprisingly more horrible than it usually was. None of the students liked her and the teachers wished she could change classes. It wasn't something she could help; they just thought her too cocky and arrogant. But it wasn't that at all. True, Melenie could be a little arrogant but it was only because she was undoubtedly smarter than those in her classes. And cocky was just her nature; inbred you could say.  
But after being yelled at by five of her six teachers she wasn't in the mood to do her homework. She figured if the teachers couldn't teach her enough in class then she shouldn't have to waste her downtime doing more work. And that is where the trouble came in. Her mother, Bethany Sloan, walked into Melenie's room to make sure she was doing her homework, only to find Mel laying on her bed with her headphones on reading a book. Her textbooks lay forgotten on the floor. Now Bethany was a fair mother with much love for her child, a true blessing from God, well almost God anyway, but sometimes Mel exasperated her to the limit. And considering her intelligence wasn't showing up in her failing grades, the 'no homework' strike was getting under Beth's skin.  
So after letting Melenie know she wasn't happy and wasn't going to tolerate anymore laziness she commented on the fact that had she been a male instead Melenie would know who's boss. As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Recently anytime the words 'male' or 'father' were said Melenie would immediately jump at the chance to pick the topic apart.  
Melenie had no father and whether her mother was a widower, a divorcee, or she herself was an illegitimate child she had no idea. So, knowing she had a right to the truth, she asked her mum again who he was. And when Bethany didn't tell her yet again she couldn't help losing her temper.  
Bethany sighed and sat down on Melenie's bed pausing to think how to tell her. But before she could, Melenie spoke in a calmer tone.  
"Look mum, if you wont tell me about him at least ell me why you wont. Are you ashamed of what happened?"  
Bethany shook her head 'no' and smiled with the memory. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. You've got to know sooner or later."  
Melenie smugly smiled. At last.  
"One night...no I must go further back." Melenie gave her a look that said 'just get on with it.' "You don't know this but I was once married to a jerk who left me because I couldn't have children." Melenie stared at her with a bewildered look. Then how...? "So I was angry. Angry at him and angry at God for not helping me. I wanted children so badly and it crushed me when I couldn't." Melenie could see the pain in her mother's eyes. "So I started an abortion clinic. If I couldn't have children then I'd be..." She trailed off and shook her head.  
"Go on," Melenie urged.  
"I'm not proud of it." But she knew she had to continue whether she wanted to or not. "I thought I'd be happy know that if I couldn't have children, others wouldn't be having children either. Then one night I got into bed..." She trailed off again. This is going to sound so crazy, she thought. Melenie patiently waited for her to continue." This is why I've never told you. You wouldn't believe my story. Even I thought it was all a dream once. Well, I was visited by an angel." Melenie gave Bethany her famous 'one eyebrow raised' look but surprisingly stayed silent. "He was The Metatron and told me that God wanted me to 'play mother to the world by protecting it; saving it.'" She quoted. "Apparently there were two angels who went against God and were sent to spend eternity in Wisconsin. Someone let them in on a loophole that would get them back into Heaven but would also destroy the world in the process. And I had to stop them with the help of some others. It certainly was an adventure." She stopped, remembering the events.  
"So...what's that got to do with my father?" Melenie prompted, her patience slowly ebbing away.  
"Once it was all over and it was time for God, The Metatron, Rufus, and The Muse to leave he said goodbye and gave me a gift. You." She smiled so warmly at the memory, almost drifting away in her thoughts until Mel shook her back to Earth.  
"Who??!!?" She screamed in frustration. "Who is he?" She asked again more quietly.  
"Oh, your father is The Metatron. In a manner of speaking."  
Melenie just sat in silence taking it all in. "So my father's an angel?"  
"Yes. He's the Voice of God."  
"No way mum! You're saying you met God and His-"  
"Her," Bethany corrected.  
"Her? God is a she?"  
"Mmhm. See this is why I never told you."  
"Okay. So why did they pick you?"  
"Because I was the last Scion."  
"The last?"  
  
"Until you came along."  
"So what does that mean? Me being the last Scion?"  
"I don't know. Metatron said you'd have a lot of work to do. But I have no idea what or when."  
"Riiigghhtt. Okay mum. Uh, I have homework to do now." Mel gave her mum a highly skeptical look.  
Bethany saw this coming and decided to leave Mel to her thoughts. However much Melenie thought she was crazy, she'd have to admit to the 'tale' sooner or later just like Bethany had to admit to fifteen years ago.  
Melenie watched her mum leave and decided to actually get some homework done. At least it would get her mind off what she just heard. And what she just heard was very strange and unreal.  
**** 


	2. Strange Events

That night as Melenie slipped between her bedcovers she reflected back to the afternoon. There's no way her mum could be telling the truth; it was too out of this world. But at the same time her mum wasn't one to lie or tells stories. So what was going on? Who was her father? Since her brain started to hurt she dropped the subject.  
Perhaps mum told me that just so I'd be quiet on the subject.  
And with that thought, Melenie fell asleep glad for the darkness and comfort.  
That night she had a strange dream. One that consisted of two men, Jay and Silent Bob; The Muse; an apostle named Rufus; and a female God. The dream was so realistic that she felt she were merely standing behind glass watching them. Her mother was also in the dream: on a train, in a restaurant, and then in a lake. Lastly, before she woke up, they were all at a Church, after a shoot out and fire, saying goodbye. When she awoke in the morning she had to take a minute to get her bearings. In her dream, her mother's story had come alive in much more detail than she had described. Except for The Metatron.  
Melenie sat up and turned on her light. She tried to work out what was going on but couldn't. This wasn't the first time Melenie has an all- seeing dream but none before ever related to things she knew of. They were all dreams of unknown people's lives; undoubtedly fictitious.  
But she couldn't reflect for too long. Another day of school was calling and her stomach was begging for some breakfast: she had skipped dinner last night mostly because she didn't want to talk to her mum, and now she was regretting it.  
So after a hasty breakfast and a quick shower she walked out of the house locking the door behind her and headed to the bus stop.  
****  
In terms of Melenie Sloan's usual school days, this one seemed pretty dull. She kept her mouth shut and in turn so did the teachers and classmates. She ate lunch alone again with her book. The Inferno, and then sat by her favorite tree finishing her book report. At least this time she had the freedom to pick the book.  
It was only after lunch in her last class of the day that something took her completely by surprise.  
Mel was on her way out the door of English after the bell rang when she spotted a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. She was going to throw it out but curiosity got the better of her and she unwrinkled the note.  
What she read was extremely horrible and it was written about her. Not just putting her down but mocking her and abusing her very name. She screwed it up with vehemence, so mad that the perpetrators didn't leave their names. Oh how they'd get theirs. She'd find out who did it. No one was getting away with that, no way on earth.  
She chucked the paper at the bin and gave a yelp and a jump back as it erupted into flames. She stared around widely, wondering if it was a joke but she was the only one left in the room, just as well. She looked back at the trashcan and watched in wonder as the flames slowly died out. Looking into it she noticed nothing was burned or charred except the note.  
Shaking her head, she ran out of the room hoping she wasn't too late for the bus.  
**** 


	3. Melenie's new 'power'

~~~Here it is, the long awaited next chapter. More is on the way! Thank you to those faithful followers. Sorry it's only one chapter. I wont be so slow next time! Keep RandRing!~~~  
  
That night as Melenie climbed into bed, she listened for her mother through the wall. If she strained hard enough she could hear her mum's nightly prayers. As a small child she used to hear Bethany speak of her father and sometimes she would talk to him. On these nights she would rush into Beth's bedroom expecting her father to be standing there and, instead, only seeing her mother look up from her prayers.  
But tonight as Melenie heard Beth pray for help in teaching Mel about her past and inevitable future and heard her again say a short prayer of strength to her father she didn't rush in. Instead she slipped back under the covers. As Melenie tried to ration this situation out she came upon a logical explanation.  
Bethany was an extremely religious person who had the uncanny habit of praying every night. Mel wasn't so religious but did believe in and slightly fear God. But perhaps her mother's story was merely a way of again postponing the truth about her origins. After all, in Bethany's eyes, Mel did have an angel of a father, The Father: God. Perhaps this is what Beth meant. But then, Mel conflicted, how would that explain her mother's view of God as a woman? Then, surely, God would be a mother to all humans, not a father.  
With yet another brain headache, Melenie decided to drop the subject until such time when she was more awake. She turned off her light, shut her eyes, and slept peacefully, her mother settling down for the night also.  
****  
The next morning was Saturday to the relief of Melenie. Since there was no rush to get up for school she slept until 9, this time with no dreams. But if she had any intention of sleeping longer she couldn't because of the noise coming from the basement which was right under her room.  
Melenie stood up and stretched before putting on her dressing gown. As she descended the steps to the basement the noise became louder.  
"Mum? What are you doing?"  
"Mel?" Bethany stepped out from behind the washing machine. "Did I wake you up honey? Sorry."  
Melenie yawned in reply. "It's okay. What are you doing behind there?"  
"Oh, I thought I saw a mouse and when I looked down I saw my shirt that I lost. Remember my nice white one that disappeared last month?"  
"Yeah." It's only a shirt, Mel thought. What's so special about it?  
"Well now I've pushed the machine away from the wall, I can't put it back again." She smiled sheepishly.  
Mel rolled her eyes.  
And she's supposed to be a Scion? Huh.  
She walked over to the machine and started to push before Bethany could get back over to help her.  
"Mel, wait. You'll hurt your back." But Mel was able to return the washer to its spot in under five seconds without any difficulty. Bethany stood open-mouthed staring in awe. "How did you do that?"  
Mel stood back and stared at her hands. That machine was certainly not light but somehow it didn't seem at all difficult to maneuver it. "I don't know," She replied.  
Bethany recovered from her shock and hugged Melenie. "Must be another of your father's traits showing through." Mel wriggled out of her grasp and looked at her mum. "Alright, alright Mel. I wont mention it again."  
"No, that's not what I meant. Do you...um...know anything about uh...fire?"  
Beth was confused. "Fire? Of course. But what on earth do you mean?'  
"Nothing. Just something was set on fire at school." At the concerned look on Bethany's face she hastily explained...to some extent. "Nothing was burned, just a small fire in a trashcan. I was just wondering how it might have started."  
"I don't know. Did the teacher put it out?"  
"Yeah. She did. I'm hungry mum. I'll see you later." And with that she climbed the stairs and headed for the kitchen.  
Hmm...Thought Bethany. She's not telling me everything. I know her, she'll find an excuse to leave when she's hedging the truth. First her excessive strength, now is SHE setting things on fire? Most likely. She smiled to herself. This must be his way of helping her face up to who she is. With these abilities she has to believe me. She smiled inwardly. He's still listening. And with a sigh she picked up her white shirt and dusted it off. Then after she folded the shirt carefully she walked upstairs to put it away. Quietly, under her breath, she uttered, "Thank you Metatron."  
**** 


	4. Lady Come Down

But Melenie wasn't satisfied. She had never been that strong before and certainly didn't have a habit of accidentally setting things on fire. What was going on? Was this some sick joke to driver her round the bend? Or was it truly what her mother was trying to tell her? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.  
That night in bed she decided to ask for those answers. Melenie's mother had always encouraged her to pray when she was having a bad day or just when she felt like talking but she hadn't prayed since she entered high school, two years ago. She just felt she was old enough to handle things herself, but this wasn't one of those times. Her mother was eager to ask for assistance from her. What could she do anyway?  
So she prayed that if what her mother was saying was real and did happen and she really was the child of the Voice of God, then somehow she'd know. You could call it a sign, but Mel was too afraid to ask for one in case next time she set the school building on fire, though it wouldn't be missed. All she wanted was reassurance and she could only hope that there was some explanation to what was happening, however abstract it may be.  
As she laid down to sleep, she imagined what the Voice of God would be like. Mel had to admit that it was a pretty cool thought no matter how crazy it had to be.  
Her dream that night was again very vivid and very real. It was the parts of her previous dream that, somehow, she had not seen. These were the parts with The Metatron: in Bethany's room one night, walking ON the water of a lake, in a restaurant, and, what was the most important part to Melenie, him saying goodbye to Bethany. If it weren't for God, her mother would not be alive now and were it not for the Metatron's parting gift that day, neither would she. And on that sweet note, Melenie awoke to a glorious bright Sunday morning.  
She hurriedly put on her dressing gown and left her room. Every Sunday Bethany went to Church and Mel just had to speak with her before she left. Finding her sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee she pulled out a chair opposite.  
"Morning Mum."  
"You're up early today," Bethany commented. "Feel like coming to Church?"  
"No. Not today. Another time perhaps," She replied. "I wanted to ask you something."  
"Mmm?" Bethany sounded while taking a sip from her mug.  
"Tell me about the day you go, uh, pregnant?" Melenie unwillingly spat out the word. She had to ask as it was the only way of knowing if what she dreamed was as it seemed.  
So Bethany described how The Metatron said she did well with her mission and she thought she was the last Scion until he corrected her and placed a hand on her stomach. It was a pretty sappy story but as Bethany neared the end of her story and her eyes filled with tears, Melenie had to admit it was true. Her dream was a mirror image of that story.  
Bethany finished talking and stood up, placing her mug in the sink. "Well, I'm off now. You sure you don't want to come?"  
Melenie shook her head and stared at the table. Her mum walked past and kissed her on the head. "Love you."  
"Love ya too Mum." Mel replied absent-mindedly.  
Bethany left and Melenie stayed for an hour at the table, completely ignoring her morning hunger. She spent the time trying to accept her heritage but finding it so difficult.  
After she couldn't stand her stomach growling any longer, she made some breakfast and then spend the rest of her time in her bedroom.  
Bethany came home just before lunch but Melenie did not greet her. In fact, Melenie stayed silent and unfocused the whole day, the next day, and the rest of the week.  
After a week and a half of no communication with her daughter, much to her dismay, Bethany again called upon her personal guardian angel. She was so worried about Mel and the affect of all this new information on her that she was constantly going around with a headache from her worry.  
One night she prayed that Melenie would come through alright. She missed her little girl so much (despite the fact that she was far from little being 5'9 in height). She was almost close to tears as she prayed for Melenie. But she got more than she expected that night.  
She didn't just get help from the Metatron, she got the Metatron.  
  
~~~Yeay, a cliffhanger! You guys curious? He he. Don't worry, I'm typing the rest up as I'm uploading this chapter so it'll all be with you soon. Thanks for R&Ring. Keep it up! *May the angel be with you!*~~~ 


	5. A Heavenly Visitor

It was right after Bethany had finished her prayer and had laid down in bed when flames erupted at the end of her bed. Bethany scrambled up in bed and shielded her eyes from the burning light. In a few moments the flames had disappeared and in their place stood a tall, ruggedly handsome man with short hair dyed green that matched his green suit.  
He gave a warm smiled at Bethany and dusted himself off. "Thanks for refraining from the fire extinguisher this time."  
Bethany chuckled inwardly. Last time, being the Metatron's first visit to her, she had doused him with the flame retardant chemical thinking there was a fire in her room. He certainly wasn't a happy camper when he realized his suit was ruined.  
"No problem." Aside from this remark, Bethany couldn't say anything. She was still in shock at his unexpected arrival...and his green outfit.  
"Like the new look?" He smirked. "I tired of brown and purple." Bethany nodded her head slowly, still in a daze. The Metatron approached her bed and, with a gesture, asked if he may sit down. Beth nodded again and waited for his explanation.  
"I've been listening to you and watching you. But I thought it was about time I paid a visit. I can only escape 'fatherhood,' as you put it, for so long." He gave a cocky smile.  
Bethany couldn't keep calm anymore. All her worries and fears burst forth at the sound of the Metatron's clear cut English accent. "Oh Metatron, it's just that Mel's been so quiet lately and I really have no idea what she's going through. I know she knows all this is true but she never talks and shuts herself away in her room. I don't know what to do, Metatron. I miss her and I just wish she didn't have to deal with all this." She looked down to take a calming breath.  
"Just like you didn't want to deal with being the last Scion?"  
"Yes, but, she's only fift-" She broke off as The Metatron stared at her with a 'and-what-about-Jesus' look that made Bethany blush with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"It's fine. Look, Melenie's a strong girl. After all she's your child. She'll be alright, just give her time." He gave her a reassuring look.  
"I guess you're right." Bethany smiled weakly.  
Metatron looked as if she had burst his very pride, which she nearly did.  
She guesses I'm right? Me? One of the Highest Choirs of Angels? Huh.  
But he let it slide, this time. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." They both gave a small chuckle, after which Bethany stared up into the Metatron's eyes with the strongest look of longing the Metatron had seen for a while. He could tell there was more than Mel's quietness that was constantly on Beth's mind. But there was nothing he could do. He had his life and she had hers. "But, tell me, how are you holding up?"  
Bethany broke her gaze. "I'm...alright. It's just...I-" But before she could continue, footsteps sounded from outside.  
Melenie had been in her bedroom and could have sworn she heard a male voice. However, it seemed so abstract that she expected to be proven wrong. She opened her mother's door without knocking only to find...  
  
~~~Okay, so I hadn't planned to leave off here, but at least this way you get another chapter without having to wait until I typed more. Any guesses on what's going to happen?~~~ 


	6. A Need for Affection

"Melenie, what are you doing up so late?" Her eyes were red and she tried to speak without suddenly weeping.  
Mel looked but couldn't see anyone else there. She reluctantly attributed it to an overactive imagination. "I thought I heard you and, and. Nevermind." She began to turn around when her mother stopped her.  
"Melenie wait. If there's anything you want to say or you know...I'm right here." There was a faint tone in her voice that almost said 'please talk to me' but Mel ignored it.  
If all this was true, and she was positive that it was, then she wasn't just hearing things. That had to be who she thought it was. Judging by her mother's somewhat unsettled and flustered look, Mel was almost convinced that 'he' was here. And if her Mum didn't want to talk about it, yet expect her to talk, then she wouldn't.  
She would keep silent and see how she liked it. But before Mel could walk out of the room, her eyes spotted a stray white feather on the carpet. Mel didn't need anymore proof. She had more than enough to let her know that she now had two parents who wanted to keep her in the dark about her life.  
In that case, she would have to retaliate with the same treatment.  
With that spiteful thought, Melenie stormed out of beth's room and slammed her bedroom door behind her, startling Bethany.  
Well, that's it. Thought Bethany. We've both blown it. Now she'll never speak to me again.  
But a familiar voice echoed quietly in her bedroom.  
"you're wrong, Beth. I may be a hopeless father but you've gotta admit, I'm a bloody good angel. Trust me on this one." And then silence once more. Bethany managed a weak smile before settling down under the covers.  
Maybe she'd never be granted her deepest hope but at least she was able to see him again. A little was better than nothing. It was hard day after day coping without someone whom she needed and whom she yearned for, but he continued to listen each year which was something for Beth. Perhaps one day she'd get her wish. But for now...  
  
So sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. You're all very patient! And of course, I must tease you with only a short chapter. Better than nothing...right? runs from angry reviewers Thanks again, and keep those reviews coming. Without them, me no typey! ;) Loves ya. 


	7. Sweet Revenge

The next day at school Melenie sat brooding at her desk. During the lesson, the teacher tried to ask her questions but she only replied with a death glare. Students continued to stare in disgust at her behavior but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. They could all go to hell, they deserved it! If they make her life hell, then why shouldn't they? The punishment fits the crime.  
Later that day she was walking down the hallway on her way to English, a half decent class, when up ahead she spotted the two girls who had written about her the day the trashcan caught on fire. Oh they were going to pay. How they would pay...  
Melenie walked up to the chatting girls and stared at them. After a moment they noticed her and turned around.  
"What do you want?" Sneered the tallest one.  
Melenie was usually very good at comebacks and insults but this time she was rather stumped. She just stood there, her insides churning as if they were scared of what might happen next.  
"Cat got your tongue?" The other piped up, just daring Melenie to say something. Under her breath she muttered, 'bitch.'  
"What did you say?" Mel snapped out of her stupor. "Speak up. People don't mumble when they talk to me."  
"I said 'bitch.' You know, the female version of bastard?"  
Mel seethed. Her hands balled into fists by her side.  
The other girl spoke, "Isn't there a certain definition for that?" She implied nastily.  
"Oh yeah. But I already wrote to you about that." They had almost forgotten Mel was standing there.  
"EXACTLY!" Melenie burst. "You bitches wrote that note and you had no right to do it!"  
"Oh, but I thought she was the bitch." Again the girls began to speak as if Mel didn't exist. "I mean, she's the one who was born illegitimately. Her mother must be a real slut."  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Mel's face was bright red and it was all she could do to stop from acting along with her emotions. "My mother is NOT a slut and never was one. And I'm not a bloody bastard child. I have a father who loves me and it's more than any of you airheads could ever understand." In her anger Mel shouted any excuse to get the better of them, even if she knew it wasn't true.  
But they didn't stop taunting her.  
"Oh, really? One who never shows up around here? I've seen your mom around town and she's always alone. Don't lie you twerp. It doesn't make you look any better."  
"You'll always be a reject kid. I mean, look at you, it looks like you just woke up and walked straight to school."  
"No wonder you're so strange. It must be horrible to be the product of an alcoholic bastard and a whore. Is it hard to watch your mother bed different men every night just to pay the rent?"  
And that was it. Melenie punched out and knocked the girl down. A wave of blood poured over her lips and down her chin. She covered her stinging lip with her hand as her friend kneeled down beside her, glaring at Melenie.  
"You little bitch. You'll pay for this."  
"No, I think she just did. Good day." She stormed off down the hall only to walk straight into an administrator.  
  
Hopefully, I'll get another chapter out soonish before holidays. Again, sorry for the wait. Keep reviewing guys! 


	8. An Emotional Evening

"Melenie, I just can't believe it. Why on earth... What made you do that?!? I could have expected this from anyone but you. You're so quiet and mature and then you go and punch a girl?!?"  
Melenie was sitting on her bed in the late afternoon watching her mother pace the floor in disbelief, anger, and shock.  
"But I told you, she said-"  
"I know what she said but that's no reason to lose it like that! For goodness sakes, you're fifteen. You've said that yourself. You should know better than that." Bethany sighed heavily.  
"She had it coming, Mom. I was only giving her a taste of her own medicine." What more can I say? You would've done the same thing, she thought.  
"That's no excuse." Bethany sat down next to Mel and rested her head in her hands. "It's my fault." She said it so softly, Mel almost didn't catch it.  
Me was about to argue that pointed when Beth looked up at her. "I'm sorry, honey. It's not your fault. I know it's tough on you."  
"No, I-"  
"If I'm honest, I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner. You've done well to last this long."  
"Mom, don't-"  
Bethany rested a hand on Melenie's crossed leg. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm thankful you didn't knock her teeth out." Mel smirked at the thought. Again, Beth sighed and stared straight ahead. "Sorry kiddo. You did what you thought you should. Just don't let it happen again. No matter what they say. You promise?"  
"Yes Mom." Mel looked to the floor.  
"Dinner will be in an hour. Get some homework done."  
"But I don't have school tomorrow." It was true, Mel had been suspended for two days.  
"Right." Bethany sounded so defeated, it hurt Mel to the very marrow of her bones. "Well, whatever." She stood up and walked slowly to the door. Pausing in the door frame she looked back. "Melenie, I'm really, truly sorry."  
"For what?" Should I be the one apologizing?  
"Just everything." She began closing the door behind her. "I love you."

After a silent dinner, Mel trudged back to her room and laid in bed, her lava lamp glowing red and burning into her brain. She couldn't sleep as her thoughts were rushing through at a mile a minute. She really wasn't a violent child; never hurt a fly let alone thought she would knock a teenager to the ground. But it wasn't really that that was bothering Mel. It was how she had led down her mom. Bethany had always trusted Mel and knew she could look after herself. But now these walls of trust had crumbled all because of an emotional outburst. It crushed her to know how disappointed Beth was in her. She would have given anything to be yelled at, grounded, even smacked, but her mother's quiet repercussions were too much to bear.  
Again she found herself missing a father figure. If she had one, he would have yelled at her most definitely and the natural balance of the world would be maintained. Mel never used to give her mother so much grief. She was a perfectly normal child who loved to keep to herself and do whatever it was that made her happy. Perhaps the fault with her was just that. Now that she was older, Mel would do whatever needed to be done to obtain that goal or happiness. Maybe that included 'knocking' down those who were in her way. Literally and figuratively. Mel groaned in annoyance. She used to know who she was and what she wanted. Now she didn't know anything. She was lost and had no way to regain her familiarity. Frequently her brain would spin trying to find answers to her life. She hated being so unsure of everything. Somehow 42 didn't seem to be working for her. A friend had lent her a book entitled 'The hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' but it's answers to Life, the Universe, and Everything did not in the slightest bit make her complications any clearer.  
Again groaning, Mel slipped further under her covers and clung tighter to the bed sheets.  
She completely understood that she wasn't the only person in the world who didn't have a father but the thing that made it all much worse (in her opinion) was that she didn't know what had happened. She knew it would take a miracle for a guy to just drop out of the sky and become her dad. All she wanted to know was what had happened. At least that way she'd have a sense of self. A voice in the back of her head said "there is an explanation. You just have to accept it."  
Melenie told the little voice to shut up. If her father was an angel, why didn't he care enough to pay her any attention? Why did her mother try to shield her from him all these years? It wasn't fair, but since when was life fair? Answer: never.  
It was safe to say that she hated everything about her life. She had no real friends as her school was full of those self same airheads who only cared about clothes and makeup. Her mother had officially depressed her while at the same time angered her. And, lucky for whoever he was, Mel had no male influence to physically blame. Her grades suffered, her personality and emotions suffered, and her head suffered from severe constant headaches. Anymore of this torture and she would most likely explode.  
If fact, it was at that moment that she did explode. It hadn't been long since all this new information had come about but her life always seemed to be too fast at times when she needed a slow pace to get her head 'round things and, of course, too slow when she wanted things to be over. But again, that's life, right?  
So in the darkness of her bedroom Melenie broke down crying, her hot flushed face rivaling the lava lamp. She hated the world, her parents, her school mates, herself. Never before had she felt this mad, this humiliated, this confused. She knew that she wanted something but what she didn't know. She would have cried for her father like so many previous times but now she didn't even want him. If he didn't care for her, why should she for him? She could manage just fine without him.  
I think...I know that I can...can't. Who am I kidding? My life is going down the toilet and there's no one to fish me out.  
No one hears my cries...And it was true. Bethany was herself upset in her room again praying. She hated what Mel was going through and she wished that she could feel her pain for her. But she couldn't which made her feel worse about all this.  
Melenie stuffed a pillow over her face and screamed. Screamed and screamed until she was gasping for breath. Maybe it would be so nice to just drift off into an oxygen-free sleep and never wake up. It would mean no more school, no more troubles, no nothing. Just peace.  
Maybe, just maybe...Long chap this time! Now I'm off for ten days, sorry guys! I'll be sure to update when I return. So...what do you think will happen? He he...cliff hangers, you love 'em, yet you hate them... 


	9. Decision Time

It was a combination of Bethany's worry, Melenie's depression, and The Metatron's mounting concern that made him request yet another visit to Earth. Angels could have as many visits as they needed but all visits had to be important enough and cleared by God first. Since The Metatron had spent hardly anytime with his 'family' over the past 15 years, he was granted permission despite the fact that he had seen Bethany only a few days ago.  
It is always said that one learns from one's mistakes in life, and even though The Metatron was an angel, he could still make small mistakes. After getting his suit ruined when he first appeared to Bethany, The Metatron refrained from his beloved fire entrance this time. Beth knew what the fire meant so he could still have his fun when visiting her, but Melenie on the other hand....  
The Metatron had been monitoring Beth and Mel more frequently in the last month or so. He usually left them to themselves with only occasional check ups. But lately it was just too hard to know that Mel was all the way down on Earth dealing with her emotions while he was up here unable to do or say anything of use.  
Of course, Mel wasn't experiencing anything new. Thousands of girls went through the same thing every year. Well, roughly the same. Nevertheless, her welfare was the concern of almost all of Heaven's inhabitants. The last Scion. No one wanted her harmed. Not when she would be needed so desperately in the future.  
  
Alright. That was a short and uneventful one but the next one is basically the last chapter, minus a few small additions that I'm not sure will be all I'll write, or if I'll extend them into a proper sequel...anywho, It'll take me a bit to type the rest so hang in there. Keep reviewing and have a great day/night! 


	10. The End of Wondering

With an almost inaudible 'pop', The Metatron appeared in the back corner of Melenie's darkened room. He had never set foot in here before but saw it many times up in Heaven. It seemed to embody all that Mel was. Even the angry glow of the lava lamp seemed to personify Mel's present feelings.

There she was, the teenage angel, lying on her bed, a pillow flattened against her face. All was quiet.

The Metatron quietly crossed the carpet to Mel's bed and slowly sat down beside her tensed legs.

Melenie felt the movement on her bed. _Great, bloody Mom's here to make me feel like crap again. Well she can just bugger off, I'm not speaking to her._

_Will you speak to me? _A quiet, deep, almost calming voice interrupted her thoughts. It was as if she had thought the words herself, but she knew she hadn't.

_Great, now I'm certifiably insane._

A small chuckle reached her ears. Mel wanted to remove the pillow but it was so warm. Maybe if she feel asleep all her worries would just be a dream. All would be right again.

But she sensed something. Someone was there. Not her Mom, but someone. She just wanted to fall asleep, she was so tired. So very tired. But she felt compelled to look around despite the fact that she knew nothing would be there.

Nothing that is except a man sitting on her bed.

"What the hell?!?!" Mel sat up in bed, "Who the heck are you? And what are you doing in my -" But as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw him. It had to be him. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp.

Yes, the man, no angel, from her dreams. The Metatron. Was she dreaming? Had she killed herself? She didn't really mean to, but what if she had? What was going on....This was her bedroom after all.

"Hello Melenie." He could tell from her eyes that she knew him. And, even without the dreams he had allowed her, he knew she would know him. Without realizing it, Mel had always known her father. If she had to pick him out from a crowd, she could.

"It's you." She whispered as if treading on glass. He nodded. "But what...why?"

"I thought I owed you a visit."

Melenie scoffed. "Yeah, you owe me about fifteen years worth of visits."

"Maybe I do."

"Maybe? Look, whatever you're trying to do, just forget it okay? It's too late to fix things. Just forget it. We don't need you." Mel lowered her eyes hoping that when she looked up he'd be gone.

But he wasn't. "Maybe not, but we need you."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"You mean a lot to more people than you know, Melenie." She raised an eyebrow. "Your mother for one." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Melenie. You're the only thing in her life that means anything."

"Oh and I guess you'd know all about that."

"Actually I would. I _am _an angel." Again his pride was being pushed but by now, after thousands of years dealing with people, he was used to it.

"Right. Well, actually I'd rather not speak to you. So can you just like fly off or something?" It was taking all of Mel's control to be so calm around him. She knew that if he stayed much longer she would mostly likely crack and yell at him, or hit him, which he really did deserve, or both, but she wanted to keep some sense of dignity.

"If you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, sure. I promise I'll never even think of you again. So you can just go back to your busy life and never be interrupted by a moody teenager and her depressed mother. Does that suit you, cuz it sure suits me." That's it. Mel could feel the strain. Any moment now she would be back to screaming and there's no telling what she'd do.

"That's not what I meant." There was a rigid formality to his tone now. "Just don't do anything...stupid. You don't know it, but there's a lot at stake besides your mother."

"Oh, cuz I'm the last Scion?" Mel asked with no interest whatsoever.

"Exactly. Can't put anything past you." He smirked.

"Well you can just forget that. I'm not going to be a pawn in your little warped scheme."

The Metatron raised his eyebrow. Mel saw it and a quick thought popped into her head. _I see where I got that from... _But it didn't change her point of view. At least, not entirely.

"Look, Melenie." The Metatron adopted a softer tone of voice. "Look at me." Mel became fascinated with her comforter. "Mel, I realize it's hard to see me here but please try to listen-"

"Why? Why should I? When do you ever listen to me? When do my feelings ever count?" She could feel her face going red.

"Mel, it's not like-"

"No! It is! You don't see it. You don't see what I see! You don't know what I feel! You come in here trying to tell me to stop overreacting and to get rid of this bloody pillow-" She picked it up and threw it on the floor in disgust, "when you don't know the half of it. Maybe if you spent more time down here and less time flying around you'd have some faint sense of what's going on!" Her eyes were stinging her now. She just wanted him to leave. It was strange, she had spent the better part of her life wishing for even just a glimpse of him and then when he finally made the effort to see her, she was pushing him away. She really didn't know what she was doing, nor what she wanted.

The Metatron knew she was confused and understood entirely where she was coming from. After all, he had witnessed every emotion and feeling in the book and then some. Besides, it wasn't as if Melenie didn't have grounds for her accusations. Most of what she was saying was true. Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps he had misjudged how to take care of her. The Metatron felt that, even though he could visit as much as was needed, he didn't want Mel to rely on him. If he kept out of the way then Mel would grow up used to only a mother rather than depending on a busy angel to act as father constantly. Anyway, God would have granted him permission to see Mel when she had her tonsils out, but not to attend her elementary school play, parent-teacher nights, and open houses. It just wasn't practical to have an angel as a father. But how could he explain all this to Mel? He might know how to deal with emotionally distraught people, but when it came to justifying himself to a fifteen year old 'daughter', he was stumped.

"You're right." Mel's head jerked up. _What did he say?_

"I realize now that I made the wrong decision. I should have been here for you. Instead I thought you could cope with just your mother. I was wrong and I'm sorry." It was hard for him to admit he was wrong, especially since he never was wrong. Not often at least.

Melenie softened a little. She could tell he was finding this hard to say. A part of her was glad that for once he was struggling, but another part said that maybe...just maybe he was right after all. Mel wanted to strangle that voice and throw it in a lake.

Melenie kept quiet and the Metatron continued. "Listen, I couldn't visit all the time. I thought that never having a father would be easier than having one that was too busy to visit regularly." He gingerly reached for Mel's hand and held it warmly in his. She pulled away and stared at the wall. For a moment it was quiet as the two thought about things.

Mel's anger had disappeared with his words. Now she was lost again as to what to feel. It was a combination of sadness, uncertainty, and vulnerability. The Metatron sat quietly feeling himself unsure of how to act, of how to be there for her after so many years of watching from afar. It had been difficult to see Melenie at different ages happy or sad and never being able to share those times with her. At times he even missed having his own normal, family life. But then the always managed to bring himself back to reality with the thought that he couldn't be emotionally attached to any human. It just wasn't possible. (though, if truth be told, Metatron would have picked this family out of all the families on Earth to be apart of if he ever had the chance.)

Quietly Melenie spoke again. Her voice came almost as a whisper. "I don't understand. Some kids have a perfectly normal family, and other's don't have a family. They can either accept and deal with it or not. I guess I'm one that can't cope." She paused, still looking at the wall.

"You're not, Melenie." His voice was just as soft.

"What do you mean I'm not? I don't have a family and-"

"You do Mel. As small as it is, you and your mother are a family. What's more is, you've always been one. All these years you two have stuck by each other. You've been close all along. It's only just before your suicide attempt that things have been-"

Melenie felt the need to interject. "It wasn't. I was never going to...you know."

The Metatron hated saying this but..."You would have. Another minute and you would have gone."

Melenie frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean? I never meant to...."

"I know you didn't, but it's true."

She believed him this time and it shocked her. "Then Mum would have..." She couldn't take it all in. She closed her eyes and felt tears finding their way out. She couldn't say anything and the tears kept coming.

The Metatron held out his arms. "Come here."

Mel didn't protest but let herself be enveloped in the angel's strong arms. They were so comforting and made her cry even more. The Metatron held her tightly to him, never wanting to let go. He stroked her hair gently. After a while Melenie lifted her head.

"I just want it to be the way it used to be. When everything was fine with Mom and I. I hate feeling this way."

"I know baby. I know." Metatron was slightly shaken by what he just called her but found he didn't care. Melenie _was _his baby and he couldn't deny it any longer. Mel almost did a double take but the way he said it...well, it seemed so natural. So welcome. This was what she had always dreamed of. But it was better. This was real and truly special. He wasn't a stranger anymore. He was her dad, and he was, for the first time, comforting her. Finally, he was there for her and, truthfully, not a day too late. It was not that she needed him. Not before. Those were just trivial things. This was what if felt like to be really in need. He really did know when to pick the moment.

The Metatron grinned to himself. Okay, so he couldn't help reading her thoughts. So what? It wasn't as if it were a crime. He felt her arms holding on tighter. She didn't want this to end either. Metatron had a sudden thought. With a quick arch of his shoulders, he popped his wings out and wrapped them around her.

Melenie lifted her head to look at them. "Cool," She managed to utter.

The Metatron smiled. "Only for you." She smiled weakly back at him as she felt the warmth radiating off his soft wings. For the moment Melenie had her own private slice of Heaven.

There were millions of things they both wanted to say to each other. Not just present feelings but also fifteen years worth of material. Yet they remained quiet. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. This was one of those times.

-------

Well, I have the rest typed up and will hopefully post more often. I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, I feel horrible. If you'd care to leave feedback about whether I should do a sequel or just have a paragraph or so on what happens in the future, I'd really appreciate it. I would like to write a sequel but don't have any ideas so for the time being I might just post the next couple of paragraphs that end the story and show a tiny bit of the future. Most of what I have left deals with that anyways. Keep the reviews coming! Please?


	11. Wrapping It Up

You guys requested a sequel and I tried my hardest but it just didn't work. So here is the original end I had. Hope you like it and that it ends the piece a lot better. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

That angel never did show his wings again. After showing Mel, he wanted them to be truly for her.

And then of course he couldn't not do something for Bethany. The next year Beth found herself running home in the midst of a summer rain storm. She was running for shelter but got more than that when she ran straight into…

Let's just say she was never sad again. Mel's family grew and she liked it. Liked it a lot.

The years went by and The Metatron continued to watch from a far. He liked it best up there. No complications. He was used to it, away from all the emotions.

He did see Mel again. It was April 17th. Mel had on a dress for the first time since she was a child. It was a sparkling blue and simply enveloped the two as they danced. Danced the father/daughter dance.

The wings came out again.


End file.
